The Golden List of Twilight FanFiction
by editing
Summary: Always browsing through the Twilight FanFic pages in hopes of finding a good, worthy story but finding nothing but rubbish? Be sad no longer! Inside is a list of good Twilight FanFic stories that you will hopefully enjoy!
1. The Golden List

**The Golden List of Twilight FanFiction**

**_... Let Me Show You Some Real Twilight FanFictions ..._**

**

* * *

Introduction:** Always searching around in hopes of finding a good, long-lasting story but only end up finding rubbish? Trust me, I know that feeling. So, here is a list of all the awesome fanfiction that I, and many others, have read and liked that I have gathered for you. Feel free to browse through the links to see which on suits you! Review to tell me what you thought of this help page and if you know of a story that deserves to be on here. Keep in mind that I will not put on all stories. Thanks you for reading, now go look for your dream fanfic!

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **Boycotts and Barflies 

**Author:** vjgm

**Author's Summary: **AU Everyone is Human and living in Portland. The girls decide to boycott boys and the guys make a bet to keep them from dating the 'wrong kind of girls' what happens when they all stop looking for love? ExB, JxA, RxEm

**Status: **Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Published: 11-25-07

**My Comments:** This is a long-lasting, hilarious fanfic that will have you laughing for the hills. Great struture and storyline. Thousands of reviewers.

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **Family Therapy Cullen Style 

**Author:** vjgm

**Author's Summary: **Carlisle has had it with the children's constant bickering so he sends the Cullen's to family therapy. Suicidal Edward,Bella's fear of committment, Alice addicted to shopping, Rosalie's hostility, Emmett and Japer's gambling..who will survive? FUNNY

**Status:** Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Drama - Published: 11-10-07

**My Comments:** Another great, hilarious story by vjgm. If you have not read her stories, you must have been living under a rock! Funny as always, the Cullen's goes to therapy! What will happen?

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **Parenting Skills 101 

**Author: **vjgm

**Author's Summary: **Forks High is making the jr and sr class pair up and be 'parents' and take care of a baby doll. All the Cullens are in school still and taking the class. How will Charlie react when Bella and Edward announce they're pregnant :

**Status: **Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Published: 9-28-07

**My Comments:** As always, great work from vjgm. The Cullen's are going to be Moms and Dads! What hilarious events will happen? Read it for a great laugh!

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **Betrayal 

**Author:** Chedea

**Author's Summary: **Bella's choice leads to Edward's death and a last minute choice to change him. After three years he returns to Bella, if only to meet the woman that haunts his few memories. But does love really overcome all obstacles? now posting part two...onward!:

**Status:** Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Published: 12-14-07

**My Comments: **A romantic story about how Edward and Bella overcome obstacles for their unstoppable love.

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **How Strong Do You Think I Am? 

**Author:** Blood Filled Tears

**Author's Summary: **When her best friend drags her into Voterra Castle Bella,gets discovered,they cant figure out though,if they change her will she loose her power?Until the figure out the solution she is their slave...who will save her from this horrible life she now lives

**Status:** Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Suspense - Published: 1-3-08

**My Comments:** A touching story that will warm your heart.

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **Pursuit of Gaiety 

**Author:** LollyPopZz

**Author's Summary: **AU Isabella Swan has always dreamed of becoming a famous pianist. She transfers to Forks Boys' High School under the name of Isaac Swan in hopes of making her dream a reality. There, she meets another pianist, a beautiful, mysterious boy, Edward Cullen.

**Status:** Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Friendship/Humor - Published: 1-11-08

**My Comments:** A story about goals, friendship, embarrassing moments, confrontions, and of course, gaiety. A humorous fiction that will have you sitting on the edge of your chair laughing your butt off!

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **My Personal Valentine 

**Author: **ronOReds

**Author's Summary: **Forks High is running a special Personal Ad column in their newspaper! Can Bella, Alice, and Rosalie find their special someone in time for Valentines Day[ExB, AxJ, EmxR

**Status: **Twilight - Fiction Rated: K - English - Romance/Humor - Published: 12-2-07

**My Comments: **A hilarious story about love and romance!

* * *

**Fanfiction Name: **Sunrise 

**Author:** BlueSea14

**Author's Summary: **Twilight in Edward's point of view. Could it be possible that I loved Bella? I couldn't understand what made them so certain I did. Up 2 Ch5 REVISED Updated Ch 23 6:06 PM PT Feel free to flame

**Status:** Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Published: 9-30-06

**My Comments:** A fabulous, realistic version of Edward's view in Twilight.

* * *

**Fanfiction Name:** Sexed Up Hair is a Distraction 

**Author:** SadlyObsessed

**Author's Summary: **6 years since Edward left Bella is no longer sweet & innocent. Partying, sex, drugs, booze & hot,sexy flings all mixed with a high paying executive job have created one confident, wild and angry Bella. But what will Edward think of this new Bella? BxE R&R

**Status:** Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Published: 12-25-07

**My Comments:** This is a fantastic AU story that could have you in tears!

* * *

**That is all I can think of for now, hope you enjoy these stories! If there is a story you would like to add, please review or PM me. Put this list on your favourites so other people can find worthy stories, if you wish. If anybody knows how to put up links on here, tell me!**

**Enjoy!**


	2. An Idea

Okay everyone, I have a brilliant idea. Dun dun dun dun ..! So, I've put all those fanfics listed on the page before on my favourites list for easy access to _you_ so you can go and have a look if you couldn't find it anywhere else.

Haven't seen much good fanfics lately so I haven't been updating.

Well, I have seen some good ones, but non that is utterly mind-blowing.

But there is a story by medevillove or someone ... but I can't seem to find that user anywhere. So if that sounds familiar, PM me please! It's such a wonderful story!

If you see any, tell me please.

Just an answer to one person who PMed me, no, I don't write stories on here, I write guides and lists. Well, if you can count my other guide as a story ... But that's up to you.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
